Unatural
by TheWeirdos'Queen
Summary: Clara Walker just wants to be apart of the crowd. Her archenemy stole her boyfriend, Her parents are moving apart, and even her best friend is moving away. Her entire life is falling apart. When something UNATURAL comes into play, will she be able to piece her life back together?


"Can I borrow a pencil Clara?" Jasmine whispered to me. " No! I gave you, like, three yesterday." I whispered back. "But that was yesterday!" she whisper-whined. I always hated it when Jasmine did this. Every day, she begs me for a pencil, and i'm sick of it. "Who's talking back there?" Mr. Fret yelled. Both Jasmine and I jumped and sat straight up in our desks. I started to Sweat. Mr. Fret started to slowly walk near Jasmine and I like he were a panther stalking his prey.

When he reached us, his face wrinkled up like he smelled something funny. "Was it you Ms. Walker?" he asked me staring into my eyes. "Uh...no sir." I said squirming in my seat. Then he whipped around and turned to Jasmine. I had to crane my neck around Mr. Frets bottom to get a good look at her too. Her face wasn't the least bit worried.

"How about you Ms. Cunningham?" he asked straightening his glasses, except from this angle it looked like he picked his nose. "Nope." Jasmine said popping a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth. I gave her the 'What the heck are you doing?!' look but she didn't see it. "Gum isn't permitted Cunningham." Mr. Fret said coolly. Jasmine stopped chewing and stared at him for a moment as if to say 'really?' but she took out the gum wrapper and put the chewed up gum in it. then she stuffed the gum in her jacket pocket. "There. are you happy?" she said with a bit of attitude.

"I don't like that tone of yours Ms. Cunningham." he told her. then Jasmine sat up on her desk like a little angel and got the worlds biggest smile on her face and said: "I'm so very sorry Mr. Fret. I will do better in the future." we were always supposed to say that when we got in trouble. except we didn't have to look like a brainwashed zombie like jasmine did now.

"That's better." he said straightening up. Then he looked at the both of us and said, "Any further disruptions of my class will result in a detention form. Understood?" I immediately nodded my head and said "Yes Mr. Fret." Jasmine just mumbled "okay whatever" and sat back in her seat.

That's when I realized for the first time, Jennifer was staring at me and smirking.

I blushed and looked away. She was always trying to find moments when I got embarrassed or yelled at. And because of Jasmine, this was often.

Mr. Fret walked back to the whiteboard and continued talking about the difference in between animal cells and plant cells.

As soon as the bell rung, I grabbed my books and ran out of the room. I wanted to get to my locker and to my next class before Jennifer came. I was just on the last number of my combination when she came up to me.

"Omg Clara! you got in SOO much trouble in Mr. Frets class just now didn't you?" she said flipping her long black hair.

"Get away from me Jennifer. I'm not in the mood for you right now." I said avoiding eye contact with her.

"RUDE!" she yelled. " I'm ALWAYS in the mood for YOU Clara. and you can't even feel the same?" she told me fake crying.

I just rolled my eyes. "That's probably the reason Steven broke up with you huh?" she said. I stopped. I felt the waterworks turning on.

Steven used to be my boyfriend in 5th and 6th grade but when i got to 7th, Jennifer stole him from me. And she treats this like some sort of ammunition against me, constantly bringing it up. You'd think that after hearing her bring it up so many times, it wouldn't be such a touchy subject anymore.

but that is NOT the case.

"Steven din't break up with me." I said trying to fight back the tears. "you stole him from me!" I snapped. I felt all eyes turn to look at us then.

I wish I knew how to keep quiet sometimes.

"oh hon. I know I'm pretty but I do not steal." she said flipping her hair again. Then that's when Steven showed up.

Oh God why?

"Hey babe." he said giving Jennifer a little peck on her cheek. He wrapped his hands around her waist from behind. "Hey." she said kissing him back making sure I saw this by looking at me. "Sup' Clara." he said looking at me. I blushed and looked at the floor. "Why couldn't you be as pretty as Jennifer here?" He said.

I couldn't hold in the waterworks any longer.

"Shut up Steven" I said wiping a tear. my voice cracked a bit.

"Hey watch it loser!" Jennifer said giving me a little push with her long nails. The kids around us (who i had forgotten about) said "oooohhhh" that little push caught me off guard and made me drop all my books.

"ha ha that's what you get." Steven said I felt more tears flow down my cheek but i didn't bother wiping them.

I looked up a bit to see Jennifer making out with my ex.

I quickly picked up my books and ran outside crying. Some year this is going to be.


End file.
